Thankful for You
by babeycakes09
Summary: It's Thanksgiving day and Sora is alone at the city park. She is thrilled when Tai asks her to spend the holiday with him. She knows how she feels towards him and maybe it's the perfect time to let him know.


**So this is just a little Thanksgiving oneshot for Sora and Tai. Yes, I know it is past Thanksgiving but I was busy. This fic won't have anything to do with my other Digimon story. Ohh, and I'm bumping up their ages to seventeen. I hope y'all enjoy! **

**Sora's P.O.V.**

The air was bitterly cold, nipping at my skin. Leaves of all colors fell to the ground, creating a vibrant array of mixed colors. Children ran around the park, going down the slide, swinging on the swing set, playing tag. All the things I used to do when I was younger. But I did all those things with him. All those memories of picking cherry blossoms in the spring and playing soccer in the summer. I was so content with life. So happy that I didn't see it slip away from me. And by that time.. I couldn't save it.

We saved the Digital World a few months ago. Things got better between us, yet I couldn't find the courage to tell him how much I miss him. How much I miss the way he would look at me. He thinks I want him to just be my friend. Nothing more. But he couldn't be any more wrong. I want so much more with him.

"Sora?" Yokomon's voice rang. I looked at her with sad eyes. "Sora, are you okay? You seem very upset." I sighed, nodding my head slightly. "What's wrong? You know, Sora, you can tell me anything!" She stated excitedly.

My lips tugged into a slight smile. "Yokomon.. I think I love Tai." I whispered. Her face lit up.

"I knew it! Sora we really are connected! You and Tai are perfect for each other! Ohh, look. Here he comes! You can tell him." My eyes widened. I looked across the park. Tai was walking towards me, Koromon already running towards us.

I grabbed Yokomon before she could jump off my lap. "Keep what I just told you to yourself. I'll tell him on my own." She tried to protest but I silenced her. Yokomon nodded and hopped off my lap, running to meet up with Koromon. Tai waved to me, a wide smile spreading across his face. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I waved back, smiling slightly.

He wore a long blue jacket with a yellow footprint at the top, a black tee under it. Tai had gotten rid of those goofy goggles. I miss them, though. It made Tai unique. "Hey Sora, how ya been?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I sighed, resting my chin on my hand. There are so many things wrong. "Are you and your mom fighting again?" He asked softly, staring at the frost covered grass.

"How'd you know?" I whispered. How did he know? Is it that obvious that my mom and I fight all the time? Even when we apologized to each other before I went back to the Digital World, I came back and all we do is argue. It's never-ending. I looked over to Koromon and Yokomon playing on the slide with the other kids. By now, we don't care if other people see them. I mean, a giant vampire Digimon rampaged through the city. Everyone knows they exist.

Tai moved closer to me, earning a blush. "I could tell. I remember you saying something about it earlier. Listen, what are you doing tonight? I know it's Thanksgiving and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house to celebrate. Dad is off on an unexpected business trip and we have all the extra food." He asked unsure. A smile spread across my face. My mom sure as hell isn't doing anything for us.

Maybe tonight will be the perfect time to tell him. I need to get this out there. Keeping it in will only make me feel worse. Maybe he feels something for me, too. "That sounds great."

It looked like he sighed in relief. "That's awesome." Tai smiled. "My house at say.. five? We can hang out a for a while before the cooking starts. Kari and Gatomon want to see you." It has been a long time since I've seen the two. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen any of the Digidestined in a real long time. have I really distanced myself that far in the short amount of time? I should win an award or something.

We both stood up, taking in the view of the park. "It's been so long.." I said to myself. Tai nodded. "I miss it all so much. Playing soccer with you was the best part of my day back then." I could see Tai looking at me somewhat shocked from the corner of my eye. Yokomon looked over at us and I waved her over. I want to go get ready and look nice. It will be fun seeing Ms. Kamiya and Kari. Yokomon and Koromon hopped to us. Koromon jumped onto Tai's head while Yokomon hopped into my arms. "Wanna come with me to Tai's tonight for Thanksgiving?" I asked Yokomon.

"Ohh, I would love to!" She smiled. Excellent! "Do you hear that, Koromon? We can eat all the food we want!" Tai and I looked at each other breaking into laughter. "Hey, Sora? What is Thanksgiving?" Yokomon asked. That's right. I never explained to her what it was. What is Thanksgiving exactly?

Tai could sense my hesitation. "Thanksgiving is when you celebrate the things you are thankful for. You get together with the people you love and eat dinner together just enjoying their company. It's about giving and being thankful for the things you have and the people in your life. Because that's really all that is important." Tai blushed, glancing at me. Yokomon looked at me for confirmation and I nodded my head smiling. Tai cleared his throat. "I have to head back and help my mom set everything up. I'll see you soon." He waved, walking back towards his house.

"Come on, Yokomon. Let's go get ready."

* * *

"Sora it's been a half hour already! Please get out of the bathroom!" Yokomon called from my bed. I sighed, looking in the mirror one last time. Why am I so nervous about going? I'm never this nervous about anything. I mean, it's just Tai! Summoning up all my inner calmness, I stepped out of the bathroom, emotionless. Yokomon squealed. "Sora! You look great! Tai is going to fall in love with you!" Heat rushed to my cheeks.

I wore a skin tight olive green long sleeved v-neck with light blue leggings and chestnut colored boots. To top it off, I wore a dark brown scarf. I walked over to my clothing dresser and picked up the small barrette that lay there. Tai gave it to me on my eleventh birthday. It means so much more to me now than it did before. I was such a bitch to him back then.. but everything is fine between us now. I wish it was better than 'fine' but I'm just thankful I have him. I clipped the barrette in my hair and smiled lightly. "Come on Yokomon." She jumped into my arms and I walked out of my room, closing the door gently.

My mom was nowhere in sight. Probably out at a bar with her friends. Typical of her to just leave me. If Dad were still here, maybe she wouldn't be so messed up. I hate him so much for leaving us. I thought about writing her a note, telling her where I was going, but I shook my head. If she cares, she will call. We walked out of the apartment into the ice cold air. We walked for a while, Yokomon babbling the majority of the time. It wasn't long before I stood in front of the Kamiya's door. I took a deep breath, looking down at Yokomon. She smiled up at me, giving me the amount of confidence I needed. I knocked three times on the door, taking a step back. There was some scrambling and a bang behind the door. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What the..?"

"Sora!" Kari opened the door, jumping into my arms. Tai stood in the doorway, holding his head. "I missed you so much, Sora! You look amazing!" Kari exclaimed, squeezing me tighter. For a fourteen year old, she is pretty strong. When she let go, Tai bopped her on the side of the head. I covered my mouth, trying to contain my laugh. "What was that for?!" She yelled.

"You knocked me in the head first, trying to get to the door!" He laughed, taking my hand into his and leading me inside. Yokomon was already inside, playing with Koromon. Tai closed the door and lead me past the kitchen and into the small but cozy living room. I know this house like the back of my hand. I spent most of my childhood here, seeing as my mom was never home. "I'm going to start dinner soon so you can just get comfortable." Tai smiled, his eyes lingering on my barrette.

Tai cooking dinner? I looked at him somewhat shocked. "Taichi, I've known you for most of my life and I don't think I've ever seen you cook." I laughed.

He grinned cheekily. "Well Sora, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." He winked, causing me to laugh. He shook his head smiling. "Nah, I wanted to help Mom out and let her relax. She deserves it, after all."

"Yeah, putting up with you for seventeen years. She deserves the rest of her life off." I laughed. He pretended he was hurt, sticking his tongue out at me. "I wanna help. After all, she put up with me too and it just seems right." Tai smiled and nodded his head. The door opened, sending a gush of cold wind our way. Ms. Kamiya walked in with a bunch of groceries in her hands. "Tai, I thought you said you already had too much food." He blushed, rubbing the back of his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"Ohh Sora! It's so great to see you!" Ms. Kamiya exclaimed. I walked over to her, taking some of the groceries from her. "Did you hear, Tai is going to cook for us." She laughed, hugging me with one arm and kissing my cheek.

I laughed, walking to the kitchen counter. "I don't exactly trust his cooking skills, so I said I would help him." Ms. Kamiya broke into laughter. Tai glared at me from the couch. He turned back and continued watching TV. "Hey, master chef, why don't you get over here and help me unpack these things so your mom can relax." I called over.

Tai put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright." He got up and walked over to us. He walked behind me, trying to get the other side. He placed his hand on my hip, sliding over to the other side of me and moving his hands away. It was an innocent touch but it sent butterflies through my stomach. Tai took the bag of items out of his mom's hands. "You, go sit down on that couch and watch TV. We got this." He smiled. Ms. Kamiya smiled, kissing his nose before she walked to the television set. "Hey, where's Koromon?" Tai asked, looking around the kitchen.

"I think he went in your room with Kari to play with Gatomon and Yokomon." I said, continuing to place items in the right places around the kitchen.

Tai leaned on the table, looking over to me. "Listen, I appreciate your help. To be honest, I don't know exactly what to do." He chuckled slightly. I walked over to him, patting his head.

"Oh Taichi." I sighed. "What would you do without me?" He laughed to himself.

It was about an hour and a half later when we finished preparing the meal. Mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, macaroni and cheese, stuffing, and steak. I smiled to myself, looking at the set table. "Kari! Dinner is ready!" Tai called. Ms. Kamiya walked over to the table and took a seat. Kari and the Digimon ran out of the room. Gatomon jumped into my arms, nuzzling her nose on my cheek.

Once everyone was situated in their seats, we began to eat. The room was filled with laughter and meaningful chatter. "So Tai, when are you going to ask Sora to marry you?" Kari blurted out. Tai and I both choked on our drinks, earning a laugh from Ms. Kamiya and the Digimon. "What? I'm being totally serious! I want Sora to be my step-sister. And I mean come on! You two are perfect for each other. You've been friends with each other before I was even born." Kari pointed out.

I glanced at Tai, who was already looking at me with a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Is he frowning? Is he upset about something? Maybe he is embarrassed Kari would even suggest something like that. It feels like all the little butterflies in my stomach just died. Does he really think something like that with me would be so bad..? "Kari, it's not that simple." Tai stated emotionless. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why are you so confusing!?

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to help clean up?" I asked Ms. Kamiya. "I really do insist. After all, you've done so much for me all these years."

She simply shook her head. "Sora, dear, you've done more for this family than you think. Without you and the other Digidestined, Kari wouldn't be here. Nor would Tai. That is what I am most thankful for. That my two babies have an amazing friend like you. I know you will always be there for them no matter how things play out." She said softly, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her back tightly. She is more of a mom to me than my real mom. "Thank you for everything, Sora." She smiled. Kari walked over to us and hugged me tightly.

"You'll visit again soon, right Sora?" She asked, Gatomon jumping onto her shoulder. I nodded my head smiling widely. "Good. It's fun having you around." She went back to their small living room along with Ms. Kamiya. Tai walked to me, wearing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

He nudged me out the door. "I'm walking you home, stupid." He laughed. I scoffed, but smiled. "Yokomon decided to have a sleepover with Kari, Gatomon and Koromon so she won't be joining us on this walk." Tai blushed. So it's just going to be the two of us.. joy.

Maybe Mom is home.. maybe she is drunk already in bed passed out. Maybe she is freaking out and wondering where I am. Maybe she went to bed without a second thought as to who I was with or if I was okay. I stopped walking, looking at the ground. Tai looked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

My eyes made their way to his slowly. "I don't want to go home.. not yet." I whispered. Tai seemed to consider this. He looked around for a second and suddenly snapped his fingers. His hand grabbed mine, sending a chill down my spine. A good chill. I latched my hand tighter onto his as he lead me down the apartment stairs and off in some unknown direction.

"We are here." I jolted out of my thoughts, not even realizing we arrived at his destination. I took in my surroundings, smiling to myself.

"Our park." I murmured, leaning my head on his shoulder. He lead me over to the bench we sat on earlier, continuing to hold onto my hand. The sky was incredibly dark, a single lamp post providing little light. Yet, it seemed to hit Tai's face perfectly, outlining the rough edges of his chin and making his brown eyes glow.

He looked at me, almost lovingly. Or that can be my imagination. But whatever this is, it feels perfect. "Sora?" I raised my eyebrow. "What are you thankful for?" He asked. Snow began to fall lightly from the sky, sticking to his brown locks and his clothing. I smiled, taking in his perfection.

"You.." I muttered. I gasped quietly, realizing what I just let slip from my mouth. Why did I say that? That could mean anything to him. I turned to him, holding my hands up in defense. "I mean.. what I meant to say-" Tai grabbed my hand with his, and pulled me in. Our lips touched gently, igniting a small fire in the pits of my stomach. It was a small peck. I pulled away slightly, trying to find some type of breath.

He looked at me, almost in shock. "I'm so sorry.." He stood up, grabbing his hair. "I don't know what came over me. It just seemed- Wow, I'm an idiot." He laughed in disappointment.

"Tai.." He ignored me, mumbling things to himself. I stood up, placing my hands on his shoulders and turning him towards me. I caressed his cheek in my cold hand. "Tai." I could feel his warm cheeks get hotter under my skin. He was staring intently back at me. "You are what I'm thankful for. You've always been there for me. Always. Through every single thing that has brought me down, you were the only one to pick me back up. Tai, you mean the world to me. Without you and your family, I probably wouldn't be here right now. But I'm most thankful for being able to have met someone like you. Even if you don't feel the same way, meeting you was the single most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I've been thinking lately, and I've come to realize something I should have figured out a long time ago." He looked at me, shock etched on his face. I summoned up all my courage, taking a deep breath. "Tai, I love you."

He stared at me for a few seconds, more snow falling to the ground. His eyes sparkled under the small amount of light from the lamp. The wind stopped blowing and things were peaceful. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and feel the cold snowflakes fall on my hair and face. The corner of his lip tugged upwards. Tai leaned down towards me, his eyes closing slowly. I lifted my feet up, meeting him halfway. At first, our lips touched gently, his hands snaking around my waist and mine around his neck.

But our urgency grew. I felt his tongue gently run across my lower lip, asking for entrance. I granted it hesitantly. My hand gripped the back of his hair, tangling my fingers in his locks. Our tongues battled for dominance. My heart pounded in my chest, almost to the point where it began to hurt. But that isn't stopping me. This moment right here, is perfect.

We both pulled away, breathing heavily as we gazed into each other's eyes. He reached his hand up to my face, pushing a loose hair behind my ear. A small smile spread on my face. "Sora, I never thought you would feel the same way I did. I spent all this time, doubting that you could ever love me. When we were younger, spending time with you was the best thing. I looked forward to it everyday. In the Digital World, you and Kari were the only ones that kept me going. I wanted to keep the two of you safe because I could never face losing either of you. I don't want to lose you, Sora. I can't. I love you." Tai hugged me tightly.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck. His smell was intoxicating, filling me with warmth. "I promise you, Tai. You never will. I want to be with you, always."

He smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving, Sora."

My lips rested on his, lingering for a second. "Happy Thanksgiving, Taichi."

**Okay, hopefully everyone enjoyed! I'll be updating Crest fallen soon. I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving/Hanukkah! Stay safe and I love you all! (: -A  
**


End file.
